Modern aircraft are typically equipped with an autobraking system. During a landing phase or a Rejected Take-Off (“RTO”) event, a pilot, a remote control, and/or a preprogrammed autonomous logic may engage an autobraking system to assist with decreasing the speed of the plane. The autobraking system may also allow the pilot or the autonomous aircraft to focus on other aspects of achieving a safe landing or successful RTO event. When autobraking is engaged, the aircraft may undesirably veer off a desired course.